


被窝

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	被窝

金博洋热爱自由，这也能从他的睡姿中体现：一个大字铺满床，偶尔还会四处翻滚，取决于他做了什么梦。  
相比来说，羽生睡姿还是不错的。和金博洋同居之前他喜欢抱着噗桑的玩偶睡觉，现在身边有了金博洋，他愉快的抛弃了黄熊精，选择抱着天天睡。  
反正他俩盖着一床被子。  
羽生倒是睡的非常安稳，可是他这一行为大大的缩小了了金博洋梦境的多样性。  
从前金博洋的梦就很天马行空了：  
他的耳机被熊孩子都缠在一起，他心疼的不能剪断只能一边解一边恶龙咆哮；  
他吃了巫婆后妈给的大鸭梨结果抗药性太好，一整个梨就剩核了他还没事，被后妈气愤的砸晕了；  
他成了蜘蛛侠，结果行侠仗义的时候背后的拉链被敌人打坏了，他只能一手扯着尾巴根处的布料不让自己的内裤外露，一边与反派搏斗；  
他变成了泡面国的子民结果发现海鲜面在这个国家是邪教，他不得不走上反抗的道路……等等等等奇奇怪怪的梦。  
自从羽生抱着他睡觉，他的梦境变得千篇一律：误入了史莱姆/胶皮糖国被粘住无法脱身，或者是梦见自己是棵树，树上有一只刚吃完桉树叶、熟睡的肥考拉正死死的扒着自己不放手。  
这让他感觉非常苦恼。  
真正让他决定禁止羽生抱着他，是因为某天，羽生一如既往的抱着金博洋，做着噗桑抱着蜂蜜罐子的梦，就感觉梦里的蜂蜜罐子突然开始高频率摇摆。他吓醒了，醒来以后发现，是金博洋在自己怀里疯狂打拳，一边打一边喊：“大王乌贼你别缠着我！看我跟你决一死战！”  
第二天听到羽生和他复述昨晚的场景，金博洋只觉得自己急切的需要一个地板缝，他好钻进去。  
他本来想和羽生分两床被子睡以绝后患，结果羽生当时的眼神太过悲伤，他捂着脸心软了，宣布以后他们两个还是可以睡一床被子，但是——  
羽生不可以抱着他，要让他自由翱翔。

不抱着他，问题也很大。  
两个人之间，在无意识中抢对方被子的战役永不停歇。输者，只能在睡梦中蜷成一团，自抱自泣。  
在这个开着暖气的冬天里，金博洋和羽生在战役中的胜率几乎持平，但是很快的，他们两个就不得不分两床被子睡了。  
起因是一个倒春寒的夜晚。  
没有暖气，羽生在被子里故意把双手伸到了金博洋的衣领里，一招“寒冰神掌”让金博洋瞬间清醒。金博洋气鼓鼓的想把自己同样冰凉的双脚从羽生上衣下摆里塞进去，让羽生的腹肌也尝尝厉害，结果黑灯瞎火的他没看见，脚停留在了某个不可言说的地方……  
……  
是羽生先用比平时低不知道多少度的嗓音先开口：“天天，咱们今天也很累了，我希望你不要玩火。”  
怕把自己赔进去的金博洋迅速的远离羽生，躲到了被子的最右端；羽生为了让自己把持住，也自己挪到了被子的最左端。  
让金博洋后悔不迭的，是在这天晚上，他和羽生又在睡梦中抢被子，他赢了。  
在这个春寒料峭的时候，羽生输的很凄惨。  
重感冒，之后又高热，咳嗽的肺都要出来了。本来就有哮喘病史的他，这个反应着实把金博洋吓得够呛。出于极度的愧疚和心疼中，他鞍前马后的照顾羽生，炖了金银花和冰糖雪梨一点一点喂他喝，同时把被子换成了两床。  
特别是临睡前，他还会特意把羽生的被角仔细的掖好，虽然羽生知道金博洋是怕自己再次着凉，他还是不由自主的委屈起来：  
天天QAQ天天不要我了。

羽生病好了之后的某一天，他接到一个高中聚会的邀请，特意叮嘱金博洋不要等他，让金博洋自己先睡。  
本来晚上都会和羽生打游戏打到十一二点的金博洋，在空无一人的房间里，突然感觉无事可做了。  
他抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，表盘还是噗桑抱着一个糖罐子的图案。  
晚上八点，有点早了。  
不过……不睡觉的话，他不在也没什么意思。  
要是戈米沙和自己老铁在的话，一定会嘲笑自己像个深宫怨妇。哎，不管了。  
他起身朝卧室走去。今天就养生一回，早点睡觉，老想羽生做什么。  
半夜十点钟，金博洋从睡梦中徐徐转醒。迷迷糊糊的去够床头柜上的保温杯，却发现里面没有水。  
啊对呀，今天羽生不在。  
他晚上的时候打游戏太疯总是忘了喝水，以前半夜被渴醒的时候只能蹑手蹑脚的下床去厨房倒水喝。某天他实在太迷糊了，一不留神身子一歪，把羽生最喜欢的噗桑陶瓷杯推下了大理石台，在地上四分五裂。瓷片碎裂的声音让卧室里的羽生也醒了过来，他揉揉眼睛去寻找声源，打开厨房灯一看，发现自己的天天眼圈红红的愣在原地，看着满地的狼藉不说话。  
“对不起…”  
他在背后紧紧握着刚刚被热水烫的有些红的手，局促不安的道着歉。  
他以为羽生会冲他发火。  
可是羽生没有。  
他几乎是立刻察觉到了金博洋不太对劲。大步流星的冲他走过来，甚至都没去看一眼地上的瓷片。他揪过金博洋藏在背后的手，心疼的看着有些肿起来的地方，拿来些芦荟胶给他一点一点的敷上。  
“你不生气吗？”在羽生专心致志的在自己的伤处下功夫的时候，金博洋小心翼翼的问道。  
“为什么生气？因为你摔坏了我的杯子？”羽生有些又好气又好笑的抬头望着他，在厨房里暖黄的灯光下显得无比温柔：“杯子我还可以再买，可天天只有一个呀。”  
他愣住了，半晌，在羽生轻吻他嘴角的时候才回过神。  
从此，每天晚上睡前，羽生都会给他接一保温杯的温水放在床头，嘱咐金博洋晚上渴了记得喝。有的时候金博洋喝着喝着，还能喝到羽生放在水里的枸杞，让他不禁想嘲笑羽生已经步入了老年养生阶段，心里却感觉这温水直暖到了心底。

今天羽生不在，我又得去厨房接水喝了。金博洋有些闷闷不乐的离开自己暖融融的被窝，去厨房接满一壶水，躺下的时候却无论如何都睡不着了。  
真想让他抱着。  
这个念头一出，连金博洋自己都吓了一跳。他慢慢挪到羽生的被子里，满足的呼吸着被子上残留的羽生的味道。  
他闻着这股气味慢慢睡着了。

梦里是他在蟋蟀集训的时候，当时他有一段时间不在状态，人前虽然还笑的像个小太阳，等到夜深人静的时候，却翻来覆去的睡不着。  
他穿了个单衣就走下楼，坐在长椅上百无聊赖的看着星星。  
哈尔滨老是有雾霾，他看不到这样群星璀璨的夜晚。试图辨别出他认识的星座，却因为眼神不济而告终。  
此时和他同一宿舍的羽生悄无声息的溜到了他背后，给他披上了一件厚一些的外套。  
“出来看星星，好雅兴啊。怎么不叫上我？”羽生不由他辩解，坐在金博洋的旁边。  
“你看，博洋，那颗星星多像你。”  
那是他所及范围里最亮的星星了。  
此时对方的面容在月光下仿佛真成了仙子下凡，他听到这话呆呆的转过头看着羽生，得到了对方一个能蛊惑人心的微笑。  
想来那个时候，自己身上的外套就是现在闻到的，羽生身上的香味。  
是费洛蒙的气味。

待羽生回来时，看到的就是睡在自己被窝的小孩。  
他不忍心再折腾天天，决定自己去睡天天的被窝，虽然很冷，但是也没关系的。  
谁叫他让天天这么思念呢。  
结果他刚要爬上床，金博洋就醒过来了。他看着小团子挣扎着要把捂热的暖被窝让给自己，连忙阻止了他。  
“天天别出来了，你的被窝凉，你好好的在我被窝里睡吧。”  
他没听到小孩的回答，以为他默认了，刚想躺进金博洋的被褥里，却被他抓住了袖口。  
“你的被够大，抱着我睡吧。”  
他简直觉得自己的耳朵出了问题，直到金博洋不满的拽着他，两个人挤进同一条被子里，他才相信这不是做梦。  
“你身上好冷。”吐出这几个字的金博洋非但没有远离羽生，反而抱得更紧了，“抱着我能暖和点。”

真的好暖。  
羽生回抱着怀中的热源，特意控制了力道不勒痛金博洋，轻轻的在他额头上印下一个吻，也安然入睡。

—————————————————  
金博洋刚跟他交往时老做噩梦，不是梦到被全世界抛弃就是梦回世锦赛然后在羽生怀里绝望的哭。那个时候只要他拥着天天，天天就能好好的睡上一觉。  
可能是同居开始，他搂的力道太大了，他总是怕金博洋突然离他而去，结果金博洋反而不愿意让他抱了。

他在梦里反思着自己的不是，还好，现在我又可以抱着他睡了。  
阳光被窗帘挡在外面，一缕光束从缝隙中透进来，空气中漂浮着许多小小的粒子，房间里都是幸福的味道。


End file.
